Black Chamber
by Watashinomori
Summary: Perdido numa câmara negra, tão negra quanto seu nome, Sirius pensa sobre o fatídico destino que sua morte está levando. POV e Songfic.


**Black Chamber**

_I am lost in the black chamber  
There's no way to turn back  
It takes me down forevermore  
And death would be so sweet  
I'm possessed by the old creature  
Who had planned all  
To take my soul  
_

_Too late for me  
In my hands  
It lies I thought  
But I failed  
Now he's in me_

Sozinho, sem você. Não posso acreditar que a nossa promessa foi esquecida, nossos sonhos largados, nossa vida destruída. Era amizade. Apenas amizade. Mas eu podia sonhar que era amor. Eu te amava, mas você não, e agora eu me fui. Não há nada mais errado que isso.

É como se eu estivesse desprotegido numa câmara negra, sozinho, sem você. E também existisse uma criatura nefasta que profana minha alma, prende meu corpo e tenta dominar meu coração. Estou perdido na câmara negra, e não há como voltar. Às vezes prefiro a morte, sim ela seria mais doce que isto. Essa câmara tão negra quanto meu nome, Sirius Black.

Todos me consideram morto, menos eu, preso nesta câmara. Minha alma perdida nesta câmara negra. Sem você. Não acredito que tenha me deixado partir assim. Que não pense em mim dia após dia, trancado nesta hedionda câmara.

Eu quero poder morrer, para sonhar em te ver novamente. Mas Ele não vai me deixar ter este prazer, Ele não me deixa sonhar. Estou preso e perdido, e pior, esquecido por você. Venha me buscar, me salvar desta mentira que eu sei que vivo no momento.

Eu não morri, eu estou bem aqui, perdido na câmara negra. Apenas a um véu de você.

Mas não, não venha, senão se perderá também e não teremos volta. Minha alma está perdida, meu ser está perdido, eu me perdi. Quero sair, quero correr para os seus braços gritando seu nome e dizendo que te amo. Encostar minha cabeça em teu peito e chorar pelo que tive medo. Arriscar tudo numa cartada. Mas tudo que tenho é esta maldita escuridão.

Olho em volta e tudo que vejo é o mesmo, nada. Não é como se flutuasse, mas não consigo manter a imagem deste lugar na cabeça, eu não consigo me lembrar. Sinto pedras sob meus pés, mas ao mesmo momento madeira. Minhas mãos roçam nas paredes cavernosas do lugar que viram água. Não é o paraíso, limbo ou inferno como pregam naquele livro trouxa que você leu. É pior, é o nada e o tudo ao mesmo tempo, mas é sem você.

Você, você, você, você! Quantas vezes repeti essa palavra precedida por sem? E quantas mais vou repetir enquanto estiver aqui? Cem vezes? Duzentas? Não, números não me dirão nada. Tudo que eu preciso agora é sair daqui para te encontrar e poder falar o santo você precedido de com. Mas como?

Já tentei inúmeras vezes e Merlin é testemunha do quanto eu tento ainda. Passo o que eu acredito que sejam semanas caminhando em linha reta sem achar o fim. Mas continuo caminhando. Quando sento e olho ao redor esta maldita câmara parece imensamente menor, mas ainda assim não acho o fim.

Eu choro por sua falta, por minha alma. Estou perdido nesta câmara negra. E ela me leva cada vez mais pra baixo. Cada vez mais afundando em minha mágoa crescente. Ás vezes eu quero só desistir e me largar num cantinho chorando pela eternidade, ou sabe-se lá o tempo que irei passar aqui. Desistir de esperar pela sua mão que me salvará. Mas Ele vem e não me deixa ficar quieto, Ele sempre acha que eu mereço mais. Que eu mereço sofrer.

Não sei quem é Ele. Ás vezes me pergunto se é Lúcifer, outras se é a sombra dos meus pensamentos que me atormentam, se é a personificação dos meus desejos mundanos me atormentando como eu os atormentei. Só queria saber como chamá-lo, para parar de chamar de Ele.

Muitas vezes gritei seu nome pro vazio esperando escutar sua límpida voz. Se eu pudesse, nem que fosse uma reminiscência, eu ficaria feliz, me renderia um sorriso neste lugar infernal. Eu encosto-me num canto e choro baixinho chamando seu nome e tudo que tenho em resposta é o riso maquiavélico Dele.

Me pergunto quanto tempo se passou desde que fui preso nesta câmara pela maldita da minha prima. Um ano? Dois talvez. Como se conta o tempo neste lugar amaldiçoado? Você sente minha falta? Sente um vazio sem mim? Chorou ao meu túmulo ou me chamou de imprudente? Chora baixinho com seu travesseiro? POR MERLIN! EU PRECISO SABER OU VOU ENLOUQUECER!

Morte. Eu tentei, sabe? Cortar os pulsos, forca, afogamento (nos míseros instantes que notava água), estrangulação e tudo mais que eu pensei e consegui tentar. Mas sabe qual deu certo? Nenhum. Eu ainda estou perdido na câmara negra.

Quero você, quero sair, quero morrer, quero chorar, quero sonhar, quero saber onde estou, quero saber como o tempo passa, quero consolo, quero seus braços, quero sentir seu cheiro, quero te beijar, quero me declarar, quero escutar sua voz, quero escutar a voz de qualquer um além Dele, quero matar Ele. É quero demais para uma só pessoa, e cada um contradiz o outro. Mas eu não me importo, sou o paradoxo denominado Sirius Black, não?

Se eu fechar o olho por um instante eu posso ver minha estrela-gêmea, Sirius, e fingir que se segui-la vou te encontrar. Mas abro o olho e estou aqui, sozinho, sem você. Novamente, eu tentei escapar do suplício dessas duas palavrinhas 'sem' e 'você' que juntas me causam uma dor tão profunda que nenhuma magia curativa do mundo consegue amenizar.

Quando, nos raros momentos, a luz invade o lugar eu acredito que seja você irrompendo pela porta que me é desconhecida para me salvar. Fecho os olhos e sinto a esperança me invadir, uma fagulha de felicidade que quase nunca experimento. Mas então vejo, que era apenas mais uma das coisas estranhas da câmara negra, mais um de seus tormentos para comigo, mais um de seus segredos. Quando a esperança se esvai a decepção e o desespero tomam conta de mim. E nem existe nada que eu possa quebrar aqui para ajudar a me acalmar. Então me machuco, profundamente, isso às vezes me ajuda a te esquecer. Na manhã (que eu acredito que seja manhã) seguinte eu estou bem novamente, como Prometeu que tem seu fígado reposto para ser comido novamente pela águia, apenas com marcas que servem para me lembrar do meu ataque, que remete meus pensamentos a você, novamente.

Quando as lembranças do passado vêm a tona eu sinto que me desfaço aos poucos, perdendo elas cada vez mais, despedaçando minha alma de forma mais eficiente que os tais horcruxes que minha família tanto preza. Tudo parte de algum plano meticuloso que essa criatura grotesca traçou para se apoderar de mim.

Não suporto continuar nesta câmara, sem estar com você. Sozinho aqui perco aos poucos para aquela criatura, dando de bandeja a minha alma, eu sinto que cada vez mais Ele me possui.

Quem sabe ao fim isto é só um pesadelo, que vou acordar na Mui antiga e nobre Casa dos Black (que eu chamaria de Câmara Negra, como chamo a isto aqui, também, mas lá eu tinha você), descer as escadarias do meu quarto e te encontrar no sofá da sala com seu livro predileto nas mãos sorrindo para minha figura sonolenta sob os umbrais da porta. Mas não. Isto não é um pesadelo, nada na minha cabeça faria algo tão ruim assim.

Ou quem sabe... isto realmente é um pesadelo, a concretização do meu pior temor, solidão. Sempre fui um covarde e você sabe. Quando o James brigou comigo e metade do colégio ficou sem falar comigo eu chorei nos seus ombros confidenciando meu maior segredo, meu medo, meu maior temor, minha única fobia. E agora estou só. Não encontrei James e Lily, e nem vou encontrá-los enquanto estiver aqui sendo possuído por Ele.

Sozinho. Sozinho. Sozinho. Sozinho. Sozinho. Sozinho. Sozinho. Eu repito isso sempre. Sozinho. E a parte que mais dói. Sem você.

QUANDO ISSO ACABA? QUANDO SEREI LIBERTO? QUANDO MINHA ALMA FICARÁ LIVRE? Quando eu verei seu lindo rosto de novo, meu amor?

Você me viu partir, não viu? Estava lá com todos os outros. Ela ia matar você, ela sempre odiou você pela parte mestiça do seu sangue. Mas eu nunca me importei, e te deixei bem claro.

Meu único pensamento nas horas de tormento é você. O quanto sua falta me afeta, o quanto meus sonhos estão distantes de se realizarem e o quanto minha promessa de sempre estar com você foi dolorosamente quebrada. Queria apenas que me escutasse. Que me escutasse.

Ele está aqui. Ele veio me buscar. É o meu fim.

Remus acordou lentamente puxando o corpo inerte de Sirius para si. O encontrara há horas atrás gritando como um louco pelo seu nome, numa praia distante do Japão. Era início do inverno e o frio quase congelara o homem. Ele o abraçara fortemente colocando seus pesados casacos no animago. Quando Sirius conseguiu discernir quem era que o acolhia sorriu de uma forma que Remus não reconheceu e murmurou um 'eu te amo' rápido e rústico, então desfaleceu. Lupin o guiou levemente para o apartamento que alugara para a curta estadia no Japão, viera com a missão de recrutar os onmyôji, magos japoneses e muito poderosos.

Ninguém poderia contar como se sentira surpreso e feliz ao ver o homem que dominava sua mente vivo. E ninguém poderia se comparar a ele em felicidade quando escutara aquelas três palavras quando Sirius o reconhecera, ele o amava há muito tempo, mas não pudera contar para o amigo a verdade.

Mas aquele sonho estranho com Sirius falando para o vazio aquelas confidências, que ele sabia serem destinadas a ele e aquele ar diferente no seu amor o deixava confuso. O que acontecia ali? Apertou mais o homem em seus braços.

-Eu só queria que você acordasse – e adormeceu.

-Não tente mostrar nada a ele, Black. Guarde seus sonhos para si – Sirius murmurou abrindo lentamente os olhos. – Você perdeu, admita, agora eu vim, eu sempre fui você, você sempre temeu a si mesmo. Agora a vida é minha, fique eternamente na câmara negra, onde eu fiquei por tempo demais.

_My soul is lost  
In his black chamber  
I'm gone_

** N/A: **Mas uma song com uma música da minha banda amada e idolatrada Blind Guardian. Eu nunca vi nada sobre o Sirius pensando sobre a própria morte. É sempre o Reminho que tem q pensar. Sirius também sabe pensar, sabiam? rsrs Espero que tenham gostado. Sempre achei que a música é uma discussão interna e a Black Chamber é o nosso interior, aquela parte que nunca gostamos de visitar, a depressiva e a old creature era a parte de nós que evitamos. Espero que gostem, ficou bem curtinha, mas como POVs against geralmente são como cartas e eu sou péssima com cartas saiu o que saiu ; (e eu tava reservando o 13º lugar a outra fic...)


End file.
